User talk:TheMinecraftWolfStar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolves of the beyond Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheMinecraftWolfStar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SilverFengo (Talk) 01:26, June 8, 2012 Hi! Hi there, Wolfstar. I am WotB Wiki's "Fengo", Lachlana. We hope you stay, as users may come around and make an edit or two, and never come back. If you have any trouble or need help, please contact me through my Talk Page. You may also contact our other admins, Fyrus797, SilverFengo, Faolan MacDuncan 18, and Acciala. Also, prepare a storm of welcomes from other users. Thank you for joining! :) P.S. my brother is obsessed with Minecraft! ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 00:31, June 12, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Hiya! Hiya, WolfStar! I am Faolan MacDuncan 18, a local admin. I see you have met Lachlana... She and I are on very frequently and we are ready to help you whenever. Sorry... I am terrible at wording things... XD Well, one more thing: I think you should read the rules. "Beyond the Beyond, Before the Before!" "Idiot" Issue Hi, Lemmy. Listen, calling a person 'idiot' is against the rules. It's Ok to write it on your fan fic when a character calls another character that, but please do not call another user that. It's like spreading a false rumor about the Fengo. You shouldn't do it. If you don't do it at home or at school, then it is most definitely not allowed here.(I'm second in command so it's my duty to do these things) Should you do it again, you may be blocked for a certain amount of time. Caitbob Wilkinson 2 21:07 May 17, 2012 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson 2 Hi hi starwolf i am nightwolf but you can call me night if you want to know more about me just click on my sig. and if you want to chat you can chat with me. and also welcome to the wiki!! :) Nightwolf14 15:13, June 18, 2012 (UTC) chat come on chat i want to talk or type to you ok!!!! ;) Nightwolf14 18:56, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ok i will read you fan fic later right now i'm busy finishing my book Wolfstar, it's an admin's job to tell another user if they've done something wrong. And Canid will not get banned. Just because someone doesn't probably know to correct way at something, doesn't mean that one unknown mistake will result in a block. And please don't make such a big deal of your new fanfic, by posting a gazillion blogs about it. We know your coming with a new fanfic. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 05:20, July 6, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana CanidThunder 03:13, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi, um I am an eleven year old boy. So, now you know how old I am.CanidThunder 03:13, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Great Lupus, stop. Please use proper grammar. This has been slowly eating me apart ever since you joined. Please space between punctuation and the beginning of a sentence. I know you're only nine, but, come on, that's no excuse. Sorry if I sounded mean. But just please think about it... DX [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 03:06, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Morton? Okay now your sounding just like my weird, immature 13 year old sister. Why you have to call me Morton anyway, and what does it mean exactly? I'm not that burly, brown offspring of bowser, and besides, I like Ludwig and Bowser jr. more... Pychokinesis~Silver... (talk) 22:15, July 15, 2012 (UTC) hey wolf star your ganna have to redo your profile page because edme-macheath spammed it but dont worry me and lachlana are going to handle it Nightwolf14 (talk) 19:33, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I never trolled your account, I was not online all day, I think it was Airmead, we would always talk and I wonder if she hacked into my account. I feel sorry for you, I was trolled too. I would never toll now that I know what it feels like!Edme-MacHeath (talk) 20:09, August 9, 2012 (UTC) can you chat with me please i need to talk to you Nightwolf14 (talk) 20:09, August 9, 2012 (UTC) nice avatar!! thats reshiram right? Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:08, September 8, 2012 (UTC) COME BACK? Can u come back to the Wolves of the Beyond Fanon Fanfic Wikia? ShadowWolf111 (talk)